Pikachu's Struggle
by Turquoiseluv134
Summary: This is the sequel to my fanfic Hard Partings! :) Pikachu doesn't think he'll ever feel happy again with Samus now gone from his life. Will he ever be able to get Samus back? Or will he always feel empty for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my fanfic Hard Partings. If you haven't read it yet, please read it! R&R :)**

Pikachu's life was now like an empty black hole. It had been two weeks since Pit and Samus had started dating, yet it felt like years. Everything Pikachu did seemed to have no meaning. What was the point of fighting brawls if Samus wasn't there to cheer him on? What was the point of winning brawls if Samus weren't there to congratulate him? What was the point of sleeping if Samus weren't there to for him to cuddle against? What was the the point of taking walks if Samus wasn't there to enjoy the fresh air with him.

The worst part was when he looked at Samus. She always looked so happy, but Pikachu wasn't the reason why she was so happy. A heavy weight would always settle in his stomach when he saw her, sometimes he just couldn't stand it at all.

That night, Pikachu slept in his small bed in Red's room. He had Red, and all of his other Pokemon friends, but without Samus, it felt as if he had no one. Pikachu let his eyes well up with tears as a wave of nostalgia passed over him. When Pickachu slept with Samus, she would always sing him a lullaby when he couldn't fall asleep. Pikachu loved listening to Samus sing. She had a beautiful voice that she refused to let anyone but Pikachu hear. When Samus sung, her voice didn't sound steely like it always did, instead silky.

Pikachu let out a small whimper, remembering how sometimes she would sing him Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Pikachu murmured the song to to himself, trying to bring comfort.

"Pika pika pika pika, pika pika pika pika." _Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. _This just made Pikachu feel worse. Letting out a small wail, Pikachu cried himself to sleep that night.

**Awwwww, poor Pikachu! I hoped you liked the first chapter, the next update will come in soon. R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here! Yay! R&R :)**

Pikachu drowsily stumbled into the kitchen the next morning with a slight head ache. It had been a long night. "Hey Pikachu!" Red greeted him cheerfully, happy that the Pokemon was sleeping in his room again.

Pikachu was too tired to respond, and instead just flopped down on the ground. Peach sighed unhappily, being the only one who knew why Pikachu was so depressed.

She had tried to talk to Samus about it, but then the bounty hunter had gotten distracted and started talking about Pit. Peach hated to see the Pokemon unhappy.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, Peach picked up the small electric mouse and placed him on one of the empty counter chairs. "At least try to eat." Peach whispered, her voice full of sympathy as she placed a plate of Pokemon food in front of Pikachu.

"You have a brawl with Pit in thirty minutes too, you were asleep when Master Hand made the announcement." At the words brawl with Pit, Pikachu instantly perked up.

Now was his chance! If the brawl was with Pit, that meant Samus would definitely attend. Then Pikachu would win the brawl and get Samus's attention. She would have to talk to him then!

The Pokemon smiled, and shook his head at the offer of food. Pikachu then leaped off of his chair and left the kitchen. He had gotten a bit rusty after a while of never training, because he was so depressed. So he needed some practice before the brawl, Pikachu had to win!

The Pokemon peared into the training room, looking for someone to spar with. There were only a couple of smashers though, including Ike, Zelda, Kirby, and... Samus. Pikachu watched as Samus practiced shooting targets, not missing a single one. Another wave of nostalgia crashed over Pikachu.

The Pokemon ignored it and scampered over to Kirby, While Zelda and Ike were sparring, Kirby was the only available smasher To fight with. The pink puffball glanced in Pikachu's direction as he practiced kicking and punching a dummy with his stubby arms and legs.

"Hiya!" Kirby exclaimed, which was probably the only English word he knew how to say. Luckily Kirby could understand Pokemon language so Pikachu spoke quickly.

"Pika Pika Pikachu?" The Pokemon questioned. Kirby nodded his head, or his...body I guess, and sent a quick punch to the dummy, making it fly across the room.

They then made their way over to a mat in the middle of the room. Was Samus watching them? Pikachu couldn't help but hope that she wasn't. If he messed up, he didn't want her to witness it.

The Pokemon got in his ready position and nodded his head at Kirby. Before Pikachu could attack though, Kirby puffed up his cheeks and floated upward, right above him. Pikachu knew what attack Kirby was going to use already, and shot electricity upwards, using the move thunder.

The Pokemon used the attack a second too late though. Kirby had already used the move stone, and fell down hard on Pikachu, the electricity not effecting him. Pikachu went flying to the other side of the mat. He was able to recover quickly though, and when Kirby converted back to himself, Pikachu shot electricity across the mat. He then shot forward, using the move thunder again while Kirby was recovering.

Just as planned, Kirby went flying Upward. Pikachu jumped into the air and was about to skull bash him, when Kirby suddenly used final cutter, bringing down a large sword on him. Pikachu landed on the ground hard, wincing as a sharp pain spread through his body. But the pain just made the Pokemon more determined.

Oh no, not the hammer! Pikachu thought, as Kirby pulled it out, preparing to swing at him. The large hammer usually always sent opponents flying off stage in a real battle.

Pikachu rolled to the side, missing the attack by a mare inch. The Pokemon sighed with relief and then quickly started throwing kicks at Kirby. Pikachu smiled in triumph as he pinned Kirby to the ground.

Kirby squirmed under Pikacha's grasp and then fell still in defeat. Pikachu moved off of Kirby and shook his hand, the Pokemon couldn't help but notice Kirby wince in pain as he did this. It was a quick spar, but now Pikachu felt prepared for the brawl with Pit.

Pikachu couldn't help but smile devilishly at the thought of hurting Pit. Winning the brawl, and Samus would be all his! The Pokemon chuckled in anticipation. Pikachu frowned, did he really just think those thoughts? Pikachu blinked. Without Samus, he was starting to go crazy.

Pit was an innocent kind angel, and Pikachu had no intention to hurt him. The Pokemon felt his mood sadden. Maybe winning a brawl against Pit wouldn't do anything.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Where had Kirby gone? Pikachu had been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed everyone disappear. The Pokemon blinked in confusion and then stood up on his hind legs and sniffed the air. Kirby's scent was leading towards the infirmary, and was that Samus's scent mixed in with it? Ike and Zelda had disappeared too.

As Pikachu headed towards the infirmary, he thought he smelled the faint scent of blood. It couldn't be blood though, could it? Suddenly Pikachu felt extremely frightened. Had he hurt Kirby without knowing it?

He had seemed fine when they were sparring. Pikachu found himself running towards the infirmary all of a sudden. He was shocked at the sight that he saw when he entered.

Kirby lay on a bed, a pool of blood surrounding his right arm. Dr. Mario was carefully wrapping bandages around the injured arm. In the room were also Zelda and Samus. Dr. Mario glanced at Pikachu and let out a small sigh. "It seems that while you and Kirby were sparring, you well, accidentally broke his arm.

Pikachu was horrified. "What!" Pikachu squeaked in utter shock. Zelda shook her head sadly. "Don't worry, you didn't mean to do it. A look of pure utter betrayal shone in Samus's eyes. "How do you know it was an accident."

The princess of Hyrule gave Samus a stern glare. "Don't talk that way." Zelda snapped. "Pikachu would never hurt anyone on purpose!"

Suddenly everything became a blur to Pikachu. This couldn't be happening, why would Samus think such an insane thought about him! No! This couldn't be happening! Samus must really hate me if she would think such a thought!

Now Samus would never like him again! The bounty hunter stood up and walked out of the infirmary, shooting a sad confused look at Pikachu. "Don't worry Pikachu, she's just been in a bad mood lately." Zelda said. Pikachu didn't seem to hear her though.

Now Samus will never like me! And with that, Pikachu dashed out of the infirmary, tears burning in his eyes.

**Well that's the end of chapter two! I hope you liked it. Please R&R :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be the last chapter. Well hope you like it and please R&R :)**

Pikachu huddled in a dark corner, the shadows surrounding him so that he was hidden from others. He wanted to feel isolated, he didn't deserve company of any kind.

What had become of him? So driven by anger to get Samus back that he had become violent? Pikachu felt like a monster. A cruel monster that broke the arm of an innocent Dreamland resident.

_Maybe you did break his arm on purpose. No, you didn't. Yes you did. No, but either way you made Samus think of you as a monster. Either way, Samus will always hate you._

_You will never get to hear her sing again. She probably sings to Pit all the time. Maybe._

_You will never get to cuddle with her again. Has she ever cuddled with Pit? Maybe._

_You will never get to have walks with her again. She probably takes walks with Pit all the time. Maybe._

_She will never cheer you on at a brawl again. She probably always cheers Pit on. Maybe._

_She will never love you more than Pit. She probably will always love Pit more. Defiantly._

_Definitely _

_Definitely _

_Definitely _

_Definitely_

_Definitely_

_You have ruined your chance, Samus will never want you now. Ever_

_Ever_

_Ever_

_Ever_

_Ever_

_Ever_

Pikachu shut his eyes closed, hoping to get rid of these horrible thoughts. No matter what though, they wouldn't leave his head.

_Goodbye Samus, Forever._

No matter how hard Pikachu tried to fall asleep that night, he just couldn't. He would probably never sleep again. After a couple of hours though, Pikachu just couldn't take it anymore.

The Pokemon didn't know what he was doing, all of a sudden he just found himself outside. His legs carried him farther though. Where was he going?

Pikachu found himself heading toward the apple orchard, the day he had taken the walk, the day Samus carried him home, the day it all started.

Pikachu would never take another walk in his life.

His legs carried him farther, farther then he had ever gone. But Pikachu just kept running and running. He stopped at a cliff, the thought of going down down into the rumbling waters below suddenly seeming like a great idea.

Instead Pikachu stared up at the full moon above him, it's brilliant glow making him shiver. Pikachu then let out a long low wail. Samus! Samus Samus Samus! A soft breeze blew in his fur, Pikachu took in all the new scents, thinking about everything.

Soon he was back at the mansion, the Pokemon entered Red's room, but it didn't feel right. Before he knew what he was doing, Pikachu was running to Samus's room. It felt right.

Pikachu stopped at Samus's door. Will you hear me this time? Will you come for me when I call this time? Or will you ignore me like before? Will you want me this time?

Before Pikachu could call for Samus, the door slowly opened.

Samus stood before Pikachu, a strange look in her eyes that he had never seen on her before. Then Pikachu realized what it was.

She was crying.

Samus was crying.

Before Pikachu could say anything, Samus hugged him. She was hugging him. Shoulders shaking with each sob.

There were so many words to say.

So many things for Samus to say.

So many things Pikachu suddenly realized.

But no words were needed to be said.

Because everything else explained it all.

**Yay! Finished! Did you guys like the ending as much as I did? I hope you did! Happy happy ending! R&R :) Now what Should my nxt fanfic be about...hmmm.**


End file.
